Alarm Clocks and Windowsills
by Lisea18
Summary: NaruSasu. Sequel to “Dreams and Nightmares” can be read alone though. A look into Naruto and Sasuke’s relationship and life together.


Title: Alarm Clocks and Windowsills  
Author: Lisea18  
Rating: K+  
Character (mentioned or present): Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Shikamaru.  
Warning: Yaoi Naru/Sasu  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
Summary: Naru/Sasu. Sequel to "Dreams and Nightmares" (can be read alone though). A look into Naruto and Sasuke's relationship and life together.

Finally after a long break, I updated this story… since some of you asked for a prequel or sequel I wrote a sequel. Thank you so so much for reviewing! Without you I wouldn't have written this chapter.

A big thanks to my Beta!

Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

**Alarm Clocks and Windowsills**

Naruto wasn't used to alarm clocks. He hated the way they screamed at him to wake him up. It just put him in a very very foul mood. He used to have one, but now he didn't need it anymore. He had something better.

Sasuke.

He was far better than an alarm clock. The bastard wasn't the kind lover that would kiss you to wake you up. No, he would get up and say, "wake up dobe, it's time" which wasn't perfect (Naruto found a kissing alarm clock far more appealing) but still it was better than an unnerving ringing.

He was more efficient too. You could hit the snooze button for "just five minutes" that usually turned into one or two hours. But you could not switch off Sasuke, hell no. Naruto could still grab one or two extra minutes of sleep but that was it because Sasuke took his alarm clock job pretty seriously. In fact, he took everything seriously, but that was beside the point. If Naruto didn't get up fast enough he would have a kunai thrown at him from the kitchen. If he didn't dodge it, the kunai would end up stuck in his shoulder. Usually he would drag himself out of bed with the kunai thing but sometimes he didn't. In that case Sasuke would come and kick him out of bed, literally, and even go as far as confiscating the blankets!

Those kinds of awakenings put him in a very foul mood. Breaking the alarm clock or yelling at the inanimate thing wasn't very enjoyable, but seeing the breakfast ready and always getting an answer from Sasuke when Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs sure was.

There was something even better. When they had some time, and if Naruto was fast enough to catch Sasuke when he came to confiscate the blankets, he would fling him on the bed or on the stolen blanket and devote himself to make Sasuke scream in pleasure. It was a very nice sound, incomparable to the annoying alarm clock.

It was also very convenient during missions or trips. He could replace the useless alarm clock with something far more important, like a cup of instant ramen. Sasuke would always wake him up when it was time to go or when he had to take the watch. And he would wake himself up when it was his turn to stand watch. The man was a living clock.

Yet, just like everything else the Sasuke clock also had some disadvantages. You couldn't pretend to not have heard it. Moreover, he put himself to work alone. Naruto couldn't spare him a watch because he would wake up anyway while _he _could do it for Naruto without him noticing before morning.

This last point could be nice too. Usually Sasuke's excuse for not waking Naruto up was that he had a nightmare and he didn't want to go back to sleep. Sometimes it was true, but Naruto was absolutely convinced that sometimes Sasuke just let him oversleep. That was nice.

All in all, why bother taking a clock? He had Sasuke.

ooooooooooooooooo

Naruto was against the idea of Ninjas being a tool with no value. Yet Naruto always used rather strange comparisons about the Ninja.

For example, Naruto had complained about Sasuke being a warning device. He would wake up to whatever might represent a danger (with the exception of Naruto, which infuriated him). Because of Itachi he was very good at it, a bit too good. Once he nearly killed Sakura when she tried to put a blanket on them. When he was younger he also had problems with animals. Sasuke would wake up because a bloody bird had approached him. Still, this was a very useful skill, he was never taken by surprise. What made him sad was that Itachi's presence was still one of danger, even after he beat and spared him (1). He still woke up every time he felt him nearby.

This part of Sasuke worried Naruto. He still hadn't forgiven Sasuke for almost dying to protect him. Sasuke knew Naruto was afraid of Itachi's power on him. That's why Sasuke had never spoken to him about burning the Akatsuki coat while he recovered. He was sure he didn't dream it. A part of him felt a bit too glad because Itachi cared at least a little about him, but still he didn't go after him. (1)

The part of Sasuke that acted as an alarm clock was one that Naruto loved and even exploited.

Sasuke had always hated alarm clocks and he hated being late too. How can you deal with such a problem? Well, normal people had to settle for either the clock or being late. Sasuke was lucky he had a body that acted like a clock. He would always wake up five minutes before his alarm clock and knowing that, he put it away in the attic. Itachi used to be the same way.

Naruto didn't have such a gift and Sasuke had taken to serve him as alarm clock. After all he couldn't let the Hokage be late, and even back when he had simply been an Anbu it wasn't good to have such an unreliable ninja.

He would get up and wake up Naruto. Then he would start making breakfast, not that he was playing the perfect housewife, he just couldn't stand to have ramen every morning. Sasuke would usually yell at Naruto to wake him up, sometimes it worked but most of the time it didn't and he would throw a kunai at him. He never aimed for vital points just in case. He thought about attaching an explosive to the kunai but it was his bedroom too and it would mean not using his last resort to wake up the dobe. The last resort was to kick him out of bed, a very enjoyable perspective since sometimes it ended with the two of them having fun.

All in all, why would he go for something unreachable? He had Naruto.

ooooooooooooooooo

There weren't many things that Naruto didn't like, but when he disliked something the feeling was so strong you could say it was hate.

Naruto disliked Itachi. He was the one stealing Sasuke from him. Even when he wasn't there physically, he was still in Sasuke's thoughts. Since his last meeting with _him_, Naruto was a little worried. Sasuke, even if he was dying, should have felt his presence. He had never mentioned it and he wasn't going to. He didn't know if he was good enough for Sasuke. He knew Sasuke would die for him, not live for him. Maybe that was enough? Maybe expecting too much was the bad thing.

Naruto loved to sneak out of bed, his heart beating madly. He was always scared to wake up Sasuke, not because it would disturb him (it would actually be fun to disturb the Bastard). He was afraid because it would mean Sasuke didn't trust him anymore. Sneaking out of bed to make breakfast was a proof of caring and a way of checking that Sasuke was still his.

Every time he saw Sasuke sitting on the windowsill with his gaze fixed outside he became worried. What if he was thinking about leaving? How could he know if Sasuke was happy? Was he trapping him? Naruto knew he couldn't live without this man, but was it the same for him? When Naruto saw Sasuke in that state he would always wonder where his mind was? Who was he thinking about? Was it Itachi?

Naruto didn't dislike many things, but there was one thing he hated. To see Sasuke lost in thought sitting on the windowsill.

Since Naruto hated hating something, he always found a way to love it. Thus he decided that every time Sasuke would sit on the windowsill thinking he would just take him right there. It was killing two birds with one stone; he showed Sasuke what he would lose if he left and prevented him from thinking while having lots of fun.

That's why, after a particularly long and tiring day of being Hokage, Naruto went home where he knew Sasuke would be after coming back from a mission. He threw his shoes on the floor and dragged himself to the living room. There he sighed and discarded his Hokage hat. Then he saw Sasuke sitting on the windowsill gazing outside. He let a predatory grin spread across his features… yummy.

ooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke hated lots of things which was usually a source of amusement for Naruto. The latter just loved to tease him. For instance, he would stay in bed until Sasuke lost it and threw a kunai at him yelling that he was going to be late. Naruto also loved to sneak out of bed to prepare breakfast, which drove Sasuke crazy because he never noticed. He was awakened by the smell of food not by Naruto leaving the bed. What kind of Ninja was he to not to notice when his own lover left the bed? Well, he did know why. He knew he trusted Naruto so much that he didn't feel his presence anymore. Naruto had become a part of him, something that couldn't be dangerous. Well, maybe not exactly a part of him because he himself _was_ something dangerous. He hated to have the reality of blindly trusting Naruto, rubbed on his face like that.

He was also a little scared that Naruto could just leave him. The funniest thing was that he was utterly frightened by the idea of _not_ noticing that Naruto had left. Of course he would _see_, _hear_ and _feel_ the dobe's absence, how could he not? How could he not notice not having bright orange clothes all over the bedroom, not having his Hokage in the room, not hearing endless stupid rambling, not having a loud welcome or a sad and scared goodbye before an Anbu mission, not being suddenly trapped in a bear hug or suddenly being thrown somewhere to be thoughtfully shagged or simply not seeing the predatory grin that told him to run for it if he wasn't up for such activities. Not having all of that wasn't something you just didn't notice. But what if he didn't care? What if he just got used to the silence once again? What if he didn't _feel_ anything? What if he became as heartless as Itachi?

Yes, Sasuke hated a lot of things especially to sit on the windowsill thinking.

What was strange and unnerving about Naruto was that he sometimes succeeded in making Sasuke love things he hated, like ramen. When ramen is almost the only thing that your lover eats, you have to love it because each time you kiss him, you taste ramen. When Sasuke was sitting on the windowsill thinking, it wasn't long before Naruto jumped on him and took him right there. Were "sitting on the windowsill thinking" and "sitting on the windowsill pretending to think just to have sex with Naruto" the same?

He heard the door opening and a grumpy and tired Naruto making his entrance, literally throwing his shoes on the floor, if Sasuke trusted the sounds he was hearing, then the slow dragging of feet told him Naruto was coming his way.

In the window he could see Naruto take off his Hokage hat as he sighed. Then he looked up at him, immobile on the windowsill, and _the_ grin appeared on his face. Sasuke let a smirk grace his lips, but only because he knew Naruto couldn't see his reflexion.

ooooooooooooooooo

Shikamaru found lots of things boring, hell _life_ was boring. But what drove him nuts was his ineptitude to do his job. Missions weren't a problem being in charge of protecting the Hokage was the problem. If he was with anyone but Sasuke it was fine, but as soon as Sasuke was around (which was all the time when he wasn't on a mission), it was hell.

Shikamaru felt useless and weak. With an almost incredible lack of communication they succeeded in understanding each other.

He had lots of examples of their strange relationship. They knew exactly what the other one needed. They just seemed to know each other too well. When Naruto was in a meeting and his mind began to wander Shikamaru thought he needed a break. Sometimes it was true, but sometimes he would see Sasuke open the window or bring a glass of water and Naruto would pay attention again. How did he know?

When Sasuke was in a foul mood and nobody succeeded in calming him down, Naruto would know just what to say. Watching them fight was also unnerving. They didn't say a word to each other but they had the perfect timing. They would know exactly when to protect the other and when to attack.

Both would know where to find the other if one went missing. They just communicated without talking. Ino told him that they didn't communicate with words; they just read each other. Shikamaru agreed but sometimes it seemed that they were consumed by incertitude. Naruto would look at Sasuke as if he would suddenly vanish, and Sasuke would look at Naruto as if he didn't know how to understand his own feelings toward him. They could read each other and they obliviously loved each other, but sometimes they seemed to not know what to do with each other. There was an obvious lack of communication there and yet it seemed that it only strengthened their relationship.

They communicated about important things without words and Shikamaru hated to see how accurate their method was.

All in all why bother? They had each other.

oooooooo END ooooooooo

(1) To know more about this part, you have to read Dreams and Nightmares.  
And if you read it please review it too (smile).

EDIT: Kristal made a commission for me to see the drawing go to http:(2slash)(dot)com(slash)art(slash)Sasuke-and-Naruto-69752245

Please review!  
Reviews feed my inspiration, without reviews this chapter wouldn't have been written. I'm beginning to think of a prequel… help me by reviewing, please?

For those interested, I'm writing a long Naru/Sasu fic called "Sound and Leaf."


End file.
